My Story, Jade Green Year 4
by SiriuslyinLovewithBlack
Summary: My name is Jade Bellatrix Green, I'm best friends with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter... this is my story.
1. Chapter I: The World Cup

My Name is Jade Bellatrix Green. My parents where Alair and Almeda Green but died shortly after they had me. My mum gave me my first name but the Malfoy's gave me my middle name and I kept my old last name. I grew up with them but didn't share their views. I am best friends with Harry Potter, Ashlynn Lestrange and Draco Malfoy. I was friends with everyone though, I didn't go by blood-status or money or power. I am also friends with Ashlynn Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Severus; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and also and all the other Weasley's. I am best at Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. I am a parstlemouth and a Black dog Animagus. I'm in my fourth year at Beuxbatons Academy in France. This is my story.

_Chapter one: The World Cup_

I was sitting in my bedroom at Malfoy manor. Tomorrow was the Quiditch world cup and Lucius was taking me, Draco, Blaise, Nott, and Ashlynn. I was packing a small bag to take because I had already packed my stuff for school. I went to Beuxbatons instead of Hogwarts. Ashlynn did to. Lucius and Narcissa wanted me to go to Hogwarts but my real parents, Alair and Almeda, wanted me to go to Beuxbatons. As soon as I finished packing my best friend Blaise Zambini and our other best friend, who I happened to live with, walked in.

"All ready Jadey?" Dray asked.

"Come on Green. Get a move on." Blaise said to me laughing.

"Shut the hell up boys. I'm done for the Cup and for school." I said to them. I flicked my wrist and my trunk for school closed and my nap sack for the cup closed and floated over to me.

"I hate how you can do wand less magic and you can't get caught for it." Draco said to me.

"To bad Dray. I was born with it. Deal." I said smirking and sat down on a chair. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Soon, dad just has to get back. And we still need your little friend and Nott to get here." Draco said with a sneer. He didn't like Ash because she was friends with Harry.

"Oh, shut it. I'm friends with them to and you're never mean to me." I said.

"So, you live with me and can do illegal wand less magic on my ass if I'm mean to you. I have an image to keep up and you're not helping it Jadey." Draco said smirking.

"What Image? You mean your perfect hair, face, muscles and everything else that get's you a good night in bed? Wow Dray, I thought you could do better then Parkinson but maybe not."

"Shut up Green. You think I want her? Ha, never. She's just there when I need her and no."

"Yeah Jade. You should see her in school. She practically hangs off Draco's bloody arm." Blaise said defending his best mate.

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when she gives you some kind of disease." I said laughing.

Just then Lucius walked in the door. "Are you ready? Your friends are here." He said rather bored.

"Yeah, come on you two. Let's go." I said then linked arms with Blaise and Draco. Blaise smiled at me when Draco wasn't looking, we had been secretly dating the last three months. If Draco had found out he would be furious. It's not that he liked me or anything, he would just be mad because he somehow thinks me as his property.

When we got down to the main hall Ash came running towards me and delinked me, Blaise, and Draco. "Jade! Jade, je suis si heureux de vous voir! Il a été pour toujours. Comment allez-vous?" She asked me with enthusiasm.

"Ashlynn! Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi ! Je sais, je ne vous ai pas vu tout l'été ! Je suis faire bon. Je dois te dire quelque chose quand nous obtenons au match. Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant." I said to her happy. She stared at me a bit confused and I just shook it off then looked at everyone who looked at us like we were crazy. "We don't need anyone butting into our conversation." I said to them smirking.

"Fine, now are we all set?" Draco asked pouting because he didn't know what I said.

"Yes. Now come on and grab onto the news paper. It's a portkey." Lucius said to us.

"1…

2..

3.." I felt a sudden spinning then when I let go I moved my legs and made a proper landing like Lucius but no one else had done it. I laughed at Blaise and helped him up then we walked towards our tent.

"What's up with them?" Theodore Nott asked Draco.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said fuming.

When we got to the tents me and Ash went to the one that had my name on it, along with the Slytherin logo and colors. I rolled my eyes at how obsessed the family was about Slytherin.

"Okay, now will you tell me?" She asked me.

"Fine." I said, but I failed to notice Draco walk in and hide in the shadows. "I've been dating Blaise all summer. We didn't tell anyone because you know how Dray is with me. He acts like I'm bloody property. I hate it. Dray and I grew up together, and well you know what happened last year during summer but I just don't see him as a boyfriend because he's with another girl every week and I don't need to go to Hogwarts to know that." I said to her.

"Yeah, your right. But I still think you two would make a cute couple. I mean come on. You tell each other almost everything, when you have a nightmare he's right next to you asleep except during school of course but you write him about them…don't you?"

"No, I don't need to worry him about them. Plus, I'm sure he wouldn't like me writing him because he barely responds to my normal letters."

"Well, I'm still sticking with it. You should tell him. Or I will."

"Please, Ash. I will tell him. When I'm ready." I said to her, I gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but you will tell him."

"Yes, mum." I said to her sarcastically. "I'm going to change then go and find Blaise and tell him."

"Okay, I will to." She said then went to her part of the tent. We both didn't see how mad Draco was and we also didn't see him fume out of the tent and towards his, Nott's and Blaise's tent either.

After I finished getting dressed I walked out and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and the other Weasley's. "Hey Guys, what's up?"

"Hiya Jade!" they all said then gave me and Ash hugs. "We're good. How are you?"

"Fine I guess. Well we better go. Bye. We'll see you at the match." I said to them and noticed a boy standing off to the side staring at me. I threw him a wink and walked off.

When we got to Draco's tent we saw something we didn't think possible. Him and Blaise fighting.

"You stay away from her! You hear me Zambini! You know how many sluts you've been with over the summer! Have you even told her?" We heard Draco yell and punch Blaise in the stomach.

I stood frozen on the spot and stared at Blaise with hurt in my eyes. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face then walked off towards where Harry and the other's went.

When I got to the Weasley's tent I stood there for a moment and tried to stop a couple stray tears. "Harry, Ron, Herm's. You there?"

Hermione ran out and saw me. "What happened?"

"I...I was dating Blaise over the summer, I told you in the one letter remember. Well I just now learned that he was cheating on me the whole summer." I said to her looking at my feet.

"What?" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. They both got out their wands and started to walk towards the tent.

"Guys, no he's not worth it." I said putting a hand on their shoulders. Harry hugged me from one side and Ron from the other.

"You okay?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, I ran off without Ash, I should probably go and get her." I said to them.

"We'll come with you." The golden trio said.

"Okay. Come on." I said. I was in no mood to argue.

When we got to the tent Draco was standing there and Ash was next to him. Nott and Blaise where flirting with some girls from their school probably.

"Get your hands off her Weaselby, Potty. Now!" Draco said then walked over and grabbed me out of Harry and Ron's hold and hugged me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Dray. Just… I don't want to talk to Blaise right now."

"Okay. Go and get cleaned up. Dad said we're about ready to get to the match." He said then glared at Harry Ron and Hermione. I threw them a small smile and mouthed "sorry" for Draco's behavior. They smiled back and left for their tent.

"Come on now children. We are leaving." Lucius said walking out of his tent.

We followed him to the stadium and walked up steps. We saw Harry and the Weasley's and I knew nothing good would come of it. Lucius stared at them. We heard Ron complain. "How far up are we dad?"

"Well Weasley, if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

Then Dray had to open his big mouth. "We're sitting in the Minister's box. On personal invitation by Cornelius Fudge, himself."

"Hush Draco. They're beneath us." Lucius said and started to walk towards the box door. I sent them an apologetic look and followed the group.

I was supporting Ireland, as was Ash and Nott. Blaise and Draco, who were still mad at each other, both were for Bulgaria. "I bet Bulgaria will crush Ireland." Draco said.

"No, Ireland will win." I said to him.

"Fine, I think that's a bet. Jade if I win you be my servant during Christmas break. If you win, I will buy you two new dresses, shoes, accessories and throw in an extra 10 galleons." He said to me, he hated spending money on anyone but me, so I knew he would still spend the money on me anyway.

"Bring it on Malfoy." I said then shook hands with him. "Don't forget I like green and purple."

We watched the game and Bulgaria was winning 160 to 10. "Damn, Jade. Looks like you'll be my little servant. Hm...I'll need a French Maid costume." Dray said smirking. Just then Ireland's seeker got the snitch. Ireland won by 10 points.

"Ha! I just put a huge hole in your pocket Malfoy!" I said then did a victory dance.

"Damn. Will you still wear the outfit?" he asked trying to look serious and put on puppy dog pout.

"Hm..." I stopped and pretended to think. "No." I said.

We got back to our separate tents and bid each other good nights and such.

Me and Ash weren't even close to being asleep when we heard screaming and people yelling. We saw people with masks on and we knew they were death eaters. "Shit!" We both yelled and looked for the boys. "Dray! Where are you?" I yelled. He ran up towards me and grabbed my hand never stopping and ran for the forest.

"Come on Jade." He yelled and ran for the portkey.

"I'm coming." I said then saw Ash, Nott, and Zambini close behind us. We all grabbed onto the portkey and landed at Malfoy Manor. "Oomph, my butt!" I said groaning. I landed right on my butt.  
"You okay?" Draco asked me. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." I said then took the hand he put in front of my face to help me up. "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on. Let's get inside. I didn't see father come so I'm guessing he's inside already." He said then walked inside but neither of us realized we hadn't stopped holding hands.

"Draco! Jade! You two are alright thank goodness!" came the distraught voice of Narcissa Malfoy and then she ran towards us and threw us in a bone crushing hug. For a small lady she sure could crush you.

"Mum, we're fine." Draco said trying to breath.

"Yeah, we got out Cissa." I said to her.

"Oh, come on. We'll get you two something to eat and drink. Blaise and Theodore, your mothers are here. Ashlynn you're staying with us." Cissa said to Ash.

"Okay aunt Narcissa." Ashlynn said.

Draco sneered at her and looked at his mother weirdly. She was giving us a look like she was so proud and happy.

I followed my eyes to where she was looking and threw everything Draco and I had never let go of each others hand. "Oh. Um…I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Night." I yelled then ran up to my room, already missing the feeling of Draco's hand in my own. 'Damn, I can't have feelings for him.' I thought to myself. I thought for a moment and concentrated on Draco in my head. I read his mind and what he said was shocking to me. 'Why can't she like me?' I ran to my room and decided to get some sleep, or at least get cleaned up and try to sleep. When I got done with my shower I walked into my room with only a towel on. Draco walked in.

"Whoa! Jade. Um…Sorry, should've knocked." He said turning a bit red.

"Dray! Out! Now!" I said to him and kicked him out of the room.

"I said I was sorry! Come on, you know a Malfoy never says sorry!" he said trying to get me to forgive him, but then again he was right. I was the only one he or Cissa ever said sorry to.

"Fine, but your waiting until I get dressed." I said to him, I heard him sigh and a thud at the wall saying he punched the wall. After getting dressed I walked over to the door and let him in. "Okay, what did you need before you so rudely walked into my room?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I wanted to know why you never told me about your nightmares while you were in school." He said looking anywhere but me.

"Dray, I…remember last year when I sent you a voice letter? And your girlfriend got really mad and kicked you in your injured arm? Well I don't want to be a nuisance. I mean come on, I do it enough here. I don't even see you at school. I may go to school in France, but I still know everything that goes on at Hogwarts." I said to him. "You're a big player Dray. I don't need to be known as your little French whore." I said to him.

"But your not and who cares about them. I know your not, and you know your not." He said to me and hugged me.

"I know, but come on Dray. Let's just forget about it." I said to him and pushed him away and walked over to my vanity.

"No! You will write me when you have one." He said to me and sat beside me on the small stool. "Please? I can't be your knight in shining armor if I don't know when you're depressed."

He was a completely different person when he was with me. "Fine, but when you're getting an owl at three in the morning, don't send me a howler cause you'll get one back." I said smiling. Dray was always going to be my best friend. I couldn't let my self hope for more though.

"I'll be waiting for it then." He said jokingly.

"Night Dray." I said then thought for a second. "Could you stay with me tonight? We leave tomorrow and I won't see you until Christmas." I said to him.

"Sure. Get in." he said then climbed into bed and lay down. "Well come on."

I got in and lie down beside him and fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow. If I would have stayed up longer I would have heard Dray say "I'll always be here for you Jadey."

Authors Note;

Thank you for reading, I love reviews :)

Also here's the conversation between Jade and Ashlynn that was in French.

Translation:

I am happy to see you also! I know, I did not see you all summer long! I hope you're good. I must say to you something when we get to the match. I cannot say it now.


	2. Chapter II: First Day Surprises

**_Chapter Two: First day surprises Part One  
Draco's P.O.V._**

I woke up in the morning with Jadey in my arms. I knew she would be mad if she woke up like this so I gently un-tangled myself from her and made sure she was still asleep. I got up and walked through a door that was connected to my room. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the connected bathroom. I took a shower and changed then decided to go and wake up Jade.

"Jade, wake up." I said lightly shaking her. "Jade. Jade. Jade Bellatrix Green." I said laughing. I jumped on her bed and landed next to her.

"Oi, Draco. What's with you this morning?" She asked me barley awake.

"Come on. We're leaving soon and I want to spend a bit more time before Christmas. Now hurry up woman!" I said laughing at her.

"Fine. Let's go get some breakfast." She said and got up and waved her hand above her head. Her hair went to its blonde curls and we walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Kipper my personal house elf appeared. "What would Master Malfoy and Mistress Green like for breakfast?"

Jade smiled at Kipper and thought for a moment. "I'll have some chocolate milk and some pancakes Kip."

Kipper smiled at her. "Okay Miss. And for you Master Malfoy?" He asked me a bit frightened. All the house elves like Jade better then anyone.

"Same." I said to him.

"Okay Sir." He said then left.

"You better hope my parents never see you being nice to one of them." I said to her.

"They haven't caught me yet have they?" She said smirking.

I shook my head. "No, but they might."

"Well, I'll deal with it then."

Kipper appeared and handed us our plates and our drinks.

"Thank you Kip." Jade said and hugged him.

I shook my head with disapproval and looked away.

"You're welcome Miss." He said then left.

"Disgusting." I said under my breath. I felt Jade hit me over the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being so rude." She said to me.

I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast. "No. Now come on. You'll have to leave soon and you need to go and see if Ashlynn is up and ready."

"Fine. I'll be back in a minute." She said finishing her breakfast then running towards Ashlynn's room. I laughed and got up and went up to my room and snapped my fingers. Kipper appeared.

"What can Kipper do for Master Draco?" He asked frightened.

"Take my trunk downstairs for me." I said to him and walked towards the door. "And take Jade's to the front of the fireplace." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice but quickly hid it. A Malfoy never showed emotions.

"Yes sir, Kipper will do as Master Draco says." He whimpered then levitated the trunks and disappeared with them.

I walked down the hall and saw Ashlynn and Jade talking. Ashlynn was already in her uniform and Jade had hers in her hands. "Getting ready?"

"Yeah." She said to me sadly. "I'll miss ya Dray." She said to me and hugged me. "I promise to send you a letter every time I get a nightmare."

I hugged her close. "I'll be waiting and reply as soon as possible." I said to her and gave her a smile that she always loved. I only showed her what I was feeling.

"Okay you two. Come on Jade. We have to leave as soon as you get your uniform on." Ashlynn said to Jade.

Jade got dressed and they walked towards the fireplace downstairs. "I'll write soon as possible Dray." She said hugging me a final time.

"I'll reply. Promise." I said smirking, but when Ashlynn wasn't looking I smiled and winked at her then took a step back.

Ashlynn walked into the fireplace. "Beuxbatons Academy for Maladies." Green flames appeared and she vanished.

Jade walked in and gave me a sad smile then followed after Ashlynn.

"Come now Draco. It's time for us to leave." My mother said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be seeing her soon." She said giving me a knowing smile.

I looked at her weirdly and just followed her without a word. We got to King Cross station about 25 minutes later. I hugged my mother good bye and nodded at my father then ran through the portal and boarded the train. I went to the back and got in my usual compartment.

"Hey mate. I'm sorry about Jade. But you know me. I can't help it." Blaise said walking in.

"Whatever. You can tell her that." I said to him and laid my head against the window and propped my feet on the other side. Just as I was getting comfortable Pansy barged in.

"Drakie! Oh how I missed you!" She practically jumped on me.

"Pansy get your fat arse off of me!" I yelled at her then pushed her off me. She started to cry then ran out of the compartment.

"Nice." Blaise complimented me.

I fell asleep soon after and woke up when everyone started to get into their robes.

Blaise and I stood behind Crabbe and Goyle as they pushed through everyone. Pansy latched herself onto my arm during some time. I just ignored her and walked through the path that the two goons where making for me.

We all got settled into the Great hall and watched the sorting. Slytherin got at least 10 first years. We waited for Dumbledore to announce who the new D.A.D.A professor would be. Instead what we got was a huge surprise.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted. I'd like to make an announcement. This year Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. Now let me tell you this tournament is not for the faint hearted. That is why the ministry has seen fit to send Mr. Barty Crouch."

"The ministry has seen it fit that no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to put forth their name to try and get into the tournament. Thank you."

Shouts of protest where flying from every house.

"Now, the two schools who are competing would like to join us. They are small so they will be joining our classes and sleeping in our dormitories'. Please welcome our sisters of the East, Beuxbatons Academy of Magic for Maladies!"

I started yelling and cheering because Jadey would be here with us. All the girls came out and of course did a little strut and made their signature blue butterflies go everywhere. All the guys looked at them and cat called while the girls rolled their eyes and yelled at their boyfriends.

Most of the girls went and sat with the Ravenclaws but Jadey came over and sat by me and Ashlynn went and sat with Potter.

"This is great. Now I don't have to owl you at three in the morning I just have to find your dorm." She said smiling at me.

I smirked. "Yeah. But you may want to knock first. Never know when I'm going to have company."

"Pig." She said then looked at Dumbledore.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"And now our brothers from the north, Durmstrang Academy for Magic!"

All the girls' jaws dropped even Jades. That pissed a lot of guys off. Especially me. I growled at the guys who winked at Jade and put my arm possessively around her waist.

"Stop, they are going to think we are dating." She said with her eyes following a blonde with green eyes and an earring.

"To bad. They aren't getting you." I said to her and growled when he sat next to her. I saw that Viktor Krum had also sat next to me.

"Hello my name is Reid. May I ask what your name is beautiful?" The blonde said to Jade. And took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Jade. Nice to meet you Reid." She said blushing and smiling at him.

I snarled at him. "Get your hands off her."

"Draco!" Jade scorned then elbowed me in the ribs.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked Jade with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just a close friend." She said smirking at him.

"Oh, good, because you my dear are too beautiful for him."

She giggled and blushed a light pink.

I gagged and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Now. I'm sure you're all hungry. Let's eat." He said then clapped his hands and then the food appeared. My appetite had disappeared.

"Dray what's wrong?" Jade asked me.

"What do you think?" I asked her then got up.

_**Chapter Two: First day surprises Part Two**_  
Jade's P.O.V

I appeared at Beuxbatons and followed Ash to where all the other girls where standing. I saw Gabriella and Fleur. I didn't like either of them but I walked over to see what was going on. "What's going on?"

"Ve arre going to 'ohgwarts vor zee Trivizard Tournzament." Fleur said to us.

Ashlynn looked at me and I looked at her. We both suddenly started squealing with delight. "I'm going to see Dray!"

"And I'm going to see Harry!" Ash said.

We started doing a little dance then saw Fleur and Gabriella looking at us like we were not worth their time. "Go to hell." We said together and smiled. We didn't like them and they didn't like us.

"Girl's zat is noh vay zo zpeak to zem." Came the sudden voice of Madame Maxime.

I looked at Madame Maxime and then at the Delacour sisters. "I'm sorry I don't like you. You two are just bitches." I said smiling sweetly and then I grabbed my bag and went into the carriage.

Ashlynn came behind me laughing. "Nice one Jade. Wait until Draco finds out you insulted the "Third and fourth prettiest girls in school" and then you know what he'll say."

"Who's first and second?" I said imitating Dray.

"Well wait until he hears the answer." She said and got out a notebook.

"Can't wait until he finds out. Although he should already know." I said laughing. I knew I could act like a spoiled brat, but come on. I was raised by the Malfoy's.

We laughed and followed the other girls into the huge horse drawn chariot that would take us to Hogwarts.

Ash and I talked the whole way there and were excited to see what cute boys would be there with a couple girls we could actually get along with.

I saw the castle come into view and gasped. It was even more grand then Beuxbatons. I was defiantly begging Narcissa if I could come here next year. "I am sooo coming here next year." I whispered to Ash.

She nodded her head. "It's already been decided for me."

We smiled and got out of the carriage and led through a couple hallways and stood in front of a huge door and where told to wait. I looked over and saw the Durmstrang boys. I smiled and waved at a couple of the guys who were smiling at us.

"Such a flirt Green." Ash said to me.

"Oh, yes I know that Lestrange." I said smirking and looked ahead.

We could all the sudden hear Dumbledore talking.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted. I'd like to make an announcement. This year Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. Now let me tell you this tournament is not for the faint hearted. That is why the ministry has seen fit to send Mr. Barty Crouch."

"The ministry has seen it fit that no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to put forth their name to try and get into the tournament. Thank you."

Shouts of protest could be heard flying from every house.

"Now, the two schools who are competing would like to join us. They are small so they will be joining our classes and sleeping in our dormitories'. Please welcome our sisters of the East, Beuxbatons Academy of Magic for Maladies!"

Draco started yelling and cheering. All the girls came out and of course did a little strut and made their signature blue butterflies go everywhere. All the guys looked at them and cat called while the girls rolled their eyes and yelled at their boyfriends.

"This is great. Now I don't have to owl you at three in the morning I just have to find your dorm." I said smiling at him.

He gave me his smirk. "Yeah. But you may want to knock first. Never know when I'm going to have company."

"Pig." I said then looked at Dumbledore.

"And now our brothers from the north, Durmstrang Academy for Magic!"

All the girls' jaws just dropped. Even mine! Draco growled at the guys who winked at me and put his arm possessively around my waist.

"Stop, they are going to think we are dating." I said with my eyes following a blonde with green eyes and an earring.

"To bad. They aren't getting you." he said to me and growled when he sat next to me. I saw that Viktor Krum had also sat next to Draco.

"Hello my name is Reid. May I ask what your name is beautiful?" The blonde said to me and took my hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Jade. Nice to meet you Reid." I said blushing and smiling at him.

Draco I snarled at him. "Get your hands off her."

"Draco!" I scorned then elbowed him in the ribs.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just a close friend." I said smirking at him.

"Oh, good, because you my dear are too beautiful for him."

I giggled and blushed a light pink.

I saw that Draco gagged and looked back up at Dumbledore.

"Now. I'm sure you're all hungry. Let's eat." He said then clapped his hands and then the food appeared.

"Dray what's wrong?" I asked him worried.

"What do you think?" he asked me then got up.

I glared at him then rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape." Draco said to his Head of House.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Green, we understand you two have a unusual bond so we hope you don't mind that you two will be sharing a room. No funny business though. Either of you." He said to us then walked back up to the teachers table.

"Obviously, he doesn't know what happened on your thirteenth birthday." I said smirking at Draco.

"Shut up." He said with his own.

"Well, I don't think it will be with you. But I know you will have half my girls in your bed before the end of the year." I said to him not letting him in on the sadness. "Maybe I'll have some Durmstrang fun though." I said teasingly.

"No, you won't." He said glaring.

"Hey Victor." I said to him smiling.

"Jade, 'ow arre you?" He asked me smiling.

"I'm great. Thanks and you?"

"'vonderful." He said.

All through dinner I was introduced to the Durmstrang boys and flirted shamelessly with a couple of them.

Draco seemed annoyed but when the Beuxbatons girls came he flirted with them so I just let it go.

Half the boys said they would walk with me back to the Slytherin common room, I looked at Draco but he was showing the first years to the Common room so I agreed to my favorite one.

"Thanks Reid. But I think we only have to follow everyone else." I said to him smiling.

"Yes, but vhen you could just walk wit everyone or have your arm around a very 'andsome man." He said to me smirking.

I rolled my eyes and we walked to Slytherin common room together. I walked up to

Draco's room and found him in it without a shirt and on his bed. "Where's my bed?" I asked him.

"Right here." He said patting it.

"But, that's your bed." I said confused.

"Yes, there is only one. I didn't share a room. And since you share my room, there is only one bed." He said smirking.

"Fine." I said then went into the bathroom and changed into my night clothes.

"Night Dray." I said getting in then curled up.

"Night Jadey." He said then got in next to me and held me close.

* * *

Well that's the Second Chapter, hope you liked it :) Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter III: Reid and Draco

Chapter Three: Reid and Draco

I was having another nightmare of the night my parents died. I may have only been a couple weeks old but for some reason I could always remember it.

*Dream*

Voldemort walked into the house and smiled down at me in the crib.

"Ah, yes. Jade, you will be useful to me in the future." He said into the crib and handed me to a death eater. My parents where standing right in front of him along with my brother Peter and my sister Susan. My other sister, Nicole, was no where to be found.

"She will never follow you faithfully!" Peter, a first year Gryffindor, yelled at him and spat on him.

"Filth! How dare you? Avada Kadavra!" then my brother fell lifeless on the bedroom floor.

"Peter! My baby! He's right, my baby girl will never follow you faithfully!" my mother yelled at him and tried to get to Peter.

"Almeda! Shush, do you want to live?" My father Alair yelled at her.

"Jade needs us mommy!" Susan said to my mother. Susan was only nine and my brother had only ended his first year at Hogwarts.

"You will all for parish for keeping her from me!" Voldemort yelled then my family fell lifeless and the room went green. I was taken to Malfoy Manor and raised with Draco.

*End Dream*

"Jade! Jade! Jadey wake up!" Draco said holding onto me.

"Oh, Dray! I…I watched them die again! And…there…was…nothing…I…could…do!" I said sobbing into his bare chest.

"Shh...You're safe now Jadey, it's okay. I got you. He can't hurt you, or anyone else." At the time, we had no clue how wrong we where.

I fell back asleep in Draco's arms and woke up around 6 o'clock. "I'm sorry Dray." I said to him when I woke him up.

"No, it's not your fault." Draco said to me and kissed my forehead like a big brother would.

"I know, but why am I so special?" I asked him. "Why did my family have to die because of me?"

"Jade! You have so many special talents no wizard has! I mean, you can change the weather, grow plants, vanish in thin air, wand less magic, travel in time, invisibility, and all the other ones. He wanted the power he couldn't have." Draco said trying to comfort me.

I pulled away. "I don't care, I'm not worth it!" I said then walked out of the room and headed down to get my schedule from Madame Maxime.

"Ah, Jade. You and Ashylnn will be sharing a schedule with the Slytherins since you get along with the house so well." She said handing me a piece of parchament.

"Okay Madame Maxime." I said with a curtsy and sat down.

"Nightmare again?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah…I'm not hungry." I said and just looked at the food.

Ash looked at me like I lost my mind. "What did you just say?"

"I'm leaving." I said then walked out of the Great Hall.

"Jade! 'Vait up!" I heard a voice call.

"Oh, hi Reid. Sorry, having a bad morning." I said to him and straitened out my uniform.

"'Tis okay. Mind if I valk vith vou?" he asked me.

I giggled. "Come on. I hear the lake is pretty to look at." I hadn't noticed Draco with following us down to the lake. All hell was about to be set loose.

As we walked down to the lake Reid and I talked about our summer. "'vhere did you spend your zumer?" he asked me.

"I live with Draco and we spent half of it in Denmark with his mother's family, and the other half with my ex Blaise." I told him.

"Oh, your ex? Vreally? 'Vhat happened to make him an ex?" he asked me.

"He cheated on me multiple times." I explained. "I don't care anymore, he is a jerk."

"Vell I guess so if he gave vou you." He said to me and smiled. He then put his arm around me.

"Hey you! Get your filthy hands off her!" came the voice of the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"Dray! What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Keeping this filth away from you!" He told me stubbornly.

"Ve are valking, zhere is no harm in zat." Reid told him with a smirk.

"Dray, I'm fine." I told him with a glare.

"I'm coming with you, I don't trust him." Draco said and glared at Reid.

"Dray…"

"No, I have to talk to you. Robin wanted to see us later." He said without emotion and grabbed my hand.

"Dray, I'll be there…later. I was with Reid and I'd like to continue talking to him." I said to Draco and walked off with Reid.

Draco glared at us one last time then left.

"Sorry about him." I said to Reid but before I knew it Draco had Reid on the ground and was punching him.

"Don't you dare touch her, she deserves better then you." Draco said then kicked him and picked me up before I could object.

We got to an empty corridor and he set me down then I slapped him. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't like him and we needed to go and see Robin. Now!" Draco said pissed off. He stormed down the hallway and we walked all around. I didn't really now where we were going until I saw Robin.

"Hey Robbie!" I said smiling and ran and hugged him.

"Hello Jade." He said and pat my back. "It's good to see you, what did Draco do this time?" he asked looking from me to Dray.

"He picked me up and carried me away while I was talking to Reid." I said to him pouting.

Robin looked at Draco and nodded. "Jade, it's for the best. We over heard him talking…he made a bet with his friends about you. That's all he wants Jade."

"Oh…"I sighed and hid the tears. She went over and hugged both Dray and Robin. "I'm sorry for slapping you Dray."

"It's okay, I didn't like him for you anyway." Draco said and closed his mind off so I couldn't read it.

"Meany." I mumbled and looked at them. "Okay, what's this meeting for anyway?"

Robin looked at me somewhat ashamed. "Basically just to tell you about Reid before you fell for him. I really don't want to have to beat anybody up and get into any more trouble than I normally do. But I'd do anything for my baby sister." He said to me smiling. Robin had always thought of me as his little sister, and was just as protective as a big brother towards me. He even stood up to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy when I got scared.

I couldn't help but smile and hugged Robin. "Alright, thanks Robin. I know you'd do anything for me. You guys are the only family I have left and I'm going to keep you guys, even if you drive me utterly bonkers." I said teasingly and attempted to ruffle Robins hair even though he towered over my petite form.

Robin laughed and hugged me one more time. "Well, you two best be off. You're most likely going to be late for you next class." he said to us.

Draco shrugged. "No worries, we've got Potions next. Snape barely cares if we show up a few minutes late, as long as we don't miss the whole lesson. Even then he's not really that bad about it. Just an hour of detention sorting papers."

Robin nodded and walked off towards his class room which wasn't at all far from where they stood.

Draco took my hand and ran towards the dungeons, just because Snape was going to easy on us, didn't mean we wanted an owl from his parents saying how disappointed they were that we got a detention on the first day. We made it to the dungeons in record time, but we were still five minutes late.

"Sorry professor, my bag ripped when I was on my way down here and Draco helped me pick everything up." I lied breathing heavily.

Snape took one look at us and nodded. "Sit down in the only two seats left, next to Miss Lestrange and Mr. Potter."

Draco sneered but I happily sat down next to Harry and gave him a cheerful smile. He attempted not to laugh at my cheesy grin and tried to pay attention to what Professor Snape was saying.


	4. Chapter IV: The Champions are Chosen

Chapter Four: The Champions are Chosen

Jade P.O.V

I sat with Ashlynn and Jocelyn watching a bunch of sevenths years who had been flirting with us all day. "Do they never get tired?" I asked smiling at Ashlynn.

"Probably not, we are something new and they want a taste. Obviously until they get it, they won't." she said laughing.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going for that seventh year Ravenclaw." Replied Jocelyn.

"Go for it." I said laughing.

"But first, I want Malfoy." Smirked Jocelyn and got up and left.

The smile wiped right off of my face as I went rigged and tried calming down. "She…won't…touch…him."

"What's wrong Jade? It's not like you two are dating." Ashlynn smirked.

"So? She would…they would…but…" I said trying to find a good reason to give Ash as to why I would.

"See, you like him!" Ashlynn accused.

"NO!" I yelled and blushed but quickly hid it. "I'm leaving before you spill anymore stupid ideas."

"And the truth comes out!" Ashlynn shouted and danced around me.

"Shut up Ashlynn. I don't like him; I just don't think Jocelyn should date Draco. She'll just hurt him."

"It's not like he hasn't gotten some from a girl and left her right after." She told her smiling softly.

I sighed softly and looked away, when me and Draco slept together, I felt that he had just wanted me for sex for a while after. "I know….fine. But I swear if you tell him you won't wake up in the morning." I said and turned to glare at her.

"Fine with me; like I would talk to that douche anyway." Ash smirked and ran over to Harry.

"Hey! Don't tell them either!" I yelled at her terrified.

"I won't, unless they ask." She smirked and ran towards Harry and Ron.

I sighed once again and got up carefully with my school skirt, they were such a pain to sit in. I looked around the room for Draco or Robin but didn't see either of them, I did see a guy Draco often hung out with though so I went over to ask him if he had seen either of them.

"Hey Jade." he said with a small smirk.

"Hey, you seen Draco or Robin?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Nope, but I heard Draco is with that Jocelyn girl from your school." He said with a shrug. "Why?"

My jaw clenched slightly. "No reason." I said with a sigh and calmed down. "So, what is everyone doing this weekend?" I asked the other two Slytherin boys that were with him. I believe there names were Crabbe and Goyle.

They both shrugged and replied. "Hogsmaede."

I noticed Reid flirting with some of the other girls and laughed. "Sounds fun."

The boys noticed Dumbledore walk into the room. "I think the ceremony is about to begin." He said anxiously.

I just nodded my head and sat next to him quietly. I then noticed Draco and Jocelyn walk in looking a little messy. I hide my pain and shook my head, a little disappointed at how Draco would just go and have sex with just any girl.

"Hey Jade… can I talk to you?" Theodore Nott, a sixth year Slytherin asked me almost shyly, almost.

I smiled my best smile and looked up at him. "Sure, what's up Nott?" I asked and saw how Draco looked absolutely furious.

Theodore sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "How about you and me go to Hogsmaede for the first trip? It'll be fun."

I smirked and looked at him slyly. "Sure, I'll go with you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Nott moved his arm to my waist and smirked. "Great, meet you in the common room tomorrow around noon?"

Jade grinned and nodded. "Sure, I'll see you there."

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A small piece of parchment comes out. Everyone looks on anxiously. "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!"

I clapped loudly, happy yet scared for my friend. Everyone heard the Durmstrang crowd cheer. Another name comes out of the goblet and Jade felt herself tense from anticipation.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced loudly.

All the Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up except for me and Ashlynn. Another name comes out and soon after and I practically bounced in my seat.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." He announces the last name and smiles out at the large crowd.

The Hogwarts students cheered as Cedric took the stage.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out. Dumbledore takes it and reads… "Harry Potter. Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER?" he screams the name obviously unhappy.

I looked around and saw Draco's eyes flash first with confusion then anger, I also saw the same expression on quiet a few students faces. "How did he even get entered? He's too young." I asked Theo.

"No bloody clue, but I hope he dies." He muttered the last part.

I hit him and stared at Harry as he walked slowly, while shouts of protest were thrown at him.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched one of my best friends disappear with the rest of the champions. "Oh boy, this could end very, very badly."

The students were told to leave and go to their dormitories. I didn't want to leave, but we were told to go to our common rooms while the rules were explained to the Champions. Ashlynn was also crying so we held onto each other and said a silent prayer for Harry._  
_


	5. Chapter V: Diary Drama

Chapter five: Diary Drama

Jade's P.O.V

'Dear Diary,

I had another nightmare of the night my parents died. I may have only been a couple weeks old but for some reason I could always remember it. That's probably why me and Harry got along so well. Our parents were killed the same night, by the same Dark Wizard, for separate reasons of course, but we could still find comfort in each other, though of course my adopted family could never know. Not even Draco knew how close me and Harry were. Not as close as Harry and Ash were though, they loved each other but they knew it would never work. Harry was like, a brother who I still had around, who I could tell absolutely anything to and not be judged for it. He knew that Voldemort wanted me just as much as he wanted Harry dead, so we protected each other. We literally would die for one another, and that's how I think of us as being siblings. Without Harry, I don't know what I'd do. Sure I tell Draco basically everything but he wouldn't understand as much as Harry does, Draco never lost a family member because of who he was or what powers he had or what day he was born. He didn't realize that when he says something about Harry, he personally hurts me because I feel so connected towards Harry. Sure I'd never marry him, he's to much of a brother to me. It'd be way to weird. But shouldn't I feel that way towards Draco too? I mean, I can't see us together, but then again I can't. I don't see him as a brother, but I love him. I can never figure anything out between us anymore. Not since my birthday last year when I went late to Beauxbatons and Draco came back for Halloween. It was great, and we were each other's first, but I feel almost used now because he's slept with so many other girls after. It's like it doesn't even matter to him. It's just a game for him, how many girls he can sleep with? I haven't slept with anyone since then. I know we were young and we still are, but I really did feel something for him, still do I think, but I can't let myself love him more than a friend and risk getting hurt. I can't bring myself to sleep with anyone else, but I refuse to sleep with Draco again, it wouldn't mean anything to him. It never does to him, I know how many girls' hearts he's broken, and little does he know, every time he sleeps with someone he breaks mine. Draco doesn't think anything of telling me who he sleeps with and when. Even if he doesn't realize it, I bet he will sleep with someone on my birthday and not think anything of it. He'll probably forget it, like he almost did last year, and the year before he completely did. I wouldn't talk to him for months after that one. Why can't I just forget everything, and just move on Diary? Why can't it be easy for me for once? Well I better get going, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Fred, George, and Ashlynn. Well good night Diary... or Good morning. Which ever. It's honestly too early for this.

-Jade'

I looked around to make sure Draco wasn't in the room and quickly hid my diary under the loose floorboard in the room. It was very early in the morning and Draco hadn't even come to bed the night before. 'Me and Draco are the only two in this dorm, it's almost weird how Professor Snape didn't just put me and Ash in the room and put Draco with Blaise, but he probably didn't want to find Blaise dead in his bed… hehe I made a rhyme. I really need to see a shrink or something. I think I'm going bonkers.' I thought to myself. 'Maybe he's trying to get his daughter to like Blaise instead of Harry… that could be it.' Deciding to think about it later I changed into a pair of jeans and a green blouse and walked out of the room and down to the common room where I was supposed to find Ashlynn. Me, her, and the twins were going to sneak down the Hogsmeade for a day of shopping, and to get away from Draco, Blaise, and Reid. I also didn't want to be there when Draco brought his newest "conquest" to the dorm.

"Bonjour. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à faire des courses avec les jumeaux?" Ashlynn asked me smiling.

"Oui. Je ne peux pas attendre de quitter tout ce drame. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir le gars que j'aime apporter à une fille dans notre dortoir et dormir avec elle." I said hiding my blushing and the hurt in my voice.

Ashlynn smiled sadly. "Vous vraiment adore lui? Peut-être c'est une bénédiction cachée. Peut-être maintenant vous pouvez trouver quelqu'un qui tu aimera vraiment, pour tu."

I just shrugged my shoulders meaning I was down talking about it and walked out of the portrait hole, finding the twins just standing right outside. "Hey Fred, George, ready?" I asked putting on my biggest, fake smile.

Fred came up to me and hugged me. "Aw come on love, don't act happy for us. We'll make you happy in no time." he said smiling and picked me up laughing.

George picked Ashlynn up and followed Fred who still insisted on carrying me the whole way.

When we finally went through all the secret passages the twins felt like going through, we walked out of Honeydukes cellar and went right into the store. Fred bought me my favorite candy, Ice Mice, and a chocolate rose.

"Thanks Fred!" I said cheering up slightly at the sight of candy. I hugged him happily as he put me down finally.

George had also put Ashlynn down and bought her Pumpkin Pasties and a licorice wand, which happened to be her favorites.

The twins then took us to the joke shop and we all looked around, trying to find something entertaining to use at Hogwarts and cause a bit of mischief. Ashlynn and Me were well known as the twins' "little monsters" because we always helped them with ideas, even when we were at Beuxbatons.

After buying everything we needed we headed over to the Three Broomsticks and ordered four butterbeers, Shepherds Pie for me and Fred, and Steak and Kidney Pie for George and Ashlynn. We ate our lunch laughing at each other and talking loudly, just enjoying the others company. After we finished eating we headed out to Gladrag's Wizardwear to pick up the dress robes that Narcissa had made for them to wear to the Hogsmeade trip, which they would all have to pretend was the first trip they had made there, seeing as Jade had a date and Ashlynn just liked dressing up.

"So Jade, we hear you have a date for the Hogsmeade trip with Nott." Fred said smiling at her.

"It's not a date, well I don't think it is, he just asked me and I said I'd go." I said blushing slightly. I didn't like Nott like that, I hope that he doesn't like me like that.

Fred smirked slightly and shook his head then turned to George. "What do you think Georgey, does Nott deserve to go to Hogsmeade with our Blondie?"

George shook his head grinning. "Bloody hell no Fred. She's our Blondie, not his."

I just shook my head at the two and looked down the street, I noticed someone walking towards us, but could tell the person wasn't paying attention. "Bloody hell, quick in the ally." I said and pushed Fred, George, and Ashlynn into the Ally we had just walked by.

Fred bent down to my ear. "What is it?"

"Minnie's walking down the street. Be quiet." I said in a whisper. We all held our breath waiting for her to pass. When she did we waited a few minutes and quickly ran to Honeydukes and snuck back down the secret passage.

"Wow, that was close." Ashlynn said once we were back on Hogwarts grounds.

"I felt like 007 back there." I said grinning.

Ash, George, and Fred all looked at me like I was crazy. "He was a secret agent in a muggle movie." I said laughing at them.

They shrugged their shoulders and we all went our sepperate ways. The twins went to go and practice some pranks, while me and Ashlynn went to my dorm to see if Draco was done…entertaining his guest yet.

I turned to Ash and sighed. "Want to wait here so you don't hurt you're eyes?" I asked jokingly.

Ashlynn grinned and giggled. "Duh, I wouldn't want to see my cousin like that. I never really ever want to see him but that's just me."

I laughed at my friend and walked up to the dorm that me and Draco shared. I knocked quietly and didn't hear anything so I opened the door quietly. What I saw made my heart stop. "What are you doing with my diary?"

Draco dropped the book and turned to Jade. "N..nothing! I swear I found it where I usually hide my things." he said looking even more pale than usual. He knew he was in trouble because I caught him red handed.

I was angry, no I was furious. "Give. Me. The. Diary. NOW!" I yelled. My fury turned into power throwing Draco back against the wall and brought my diary to my arms. I dropped him to the floor, hard, and left the room. Fuming.

Translations:

Ash: Good morning. Are you ready to go shopping with the twins?

Jade: Yes. I cannot wait to leave all this drama. I do not need to see the guy whom I like to bring to a girl in our dormitory and sleep with her.

Ash: You really love him? Perhaps it is a hidden blessing. Perhaps now you can find somebody who will really love you, for you.


End file.
